Rosalee Calvert
|last = |name = |age = |status = Living |species = Fuchsbau |family = Freddy Calvert, brother |job = Shopkeeper |comment = |season1 = }} Rosalee Calvert is a female Fuchsbau who comes to Portland in because of her brother's death. In the preview, she is shown talking to Monroe. At the end of , Rosalee got flowers from Monroe and appears to be starting a relationship with him. Background Rosalee tried to follow in her parents' footsteps and as an apothecary, but she didn't like the job. Her brother also dealt in organs, though he sold them as spices and teas. She was once a "J" addict, and a friend of Cecil, frequenting a local Portland Trauminsel. During this time, she was arrested on one occasion for breaking and entering. After seven years of bad behavior, she cleaned up her act and moved to Seattle. She describes herself as living a double life as she tries to hide from everyone who she really is. Episodes Rosalee gets a call from Nick at the Portland Police station telling her that her brother was murdered. She told Nick she would come down from Seattle to say goodbye. After requesting to visit her brother's shop, Nick takes her to the shop. While there Nick notices Rosalee is a Fuchsbau and Rosalee notices Nick is a Grimm. Rosalee wonders how Nick manages to keep it a secret from everyone at the station. Later that day, Nick and Monroe visit Rosalee in the shop. Monroe looks around and finds a bottle of "J". Nick asks if Rosalee knows about it and she says she was hooked onto it for seven years until she cleaned up and moved to Seattle. When Nick and Monroe begin to leave, Rosalee stops Monroe. She then morphs into her Fuchsbau form and Monroe into his Blutbad form. She says she was just checking if Monroe really knew her brother. She then is confused how the whole friendship with Nick and Monroe works. Rosalee later calls Nick at night to tell him that the two people that murdered Freddy showed up at the shop. Rosalee managed to escape to her brother's house. Rosalee requests that Nick asks Monroe to watch over her. Monroe arrives and falls asleep on the couch. The next morning, Rosalee awakes him and tells him that she is going back to the shop. After Nick and Monroe exit the "Island of Dreams" drug gathering, Rosalee saves Monroe's life when he is held at gunpoint by one of the murderers. The next day, Monroe gives Rosalee flowers and he offers to set up the shop for her. Rosalee helps Nick to get the Unbezahlbar out of Robin Steinkellner's throat, by reading the directions out of one of the books in her shop. She helps locate a cure for the curse Adalind Schade put on Hank. Images Rosalee IslandofDreams.png Fuchsbau1Cropped.jpg 115-monroe flowers1.jpg|Rosalee recieves flowers from Monroe for saving his life. 118-Rosalee morph.png Fuchsbau Calvert1.png Production Notes Trivia *On the NBC website, Rosalee's name is spelled Rosalie even though the press releases spell it Rosalee. *Bree Turner, the actress that plays Rosalee, has been upgraded to a Series Regular beginning with Season 2. Turner Promoted Category:Season One Characters Category:Wieder Wesen